The Legend of Spartan-009
by Hunter092
Summary: What if a 76th candidate was selected for the Spartan II program? What If he survived augmentation? The Covenant will learn fear, and humanity will learn the true meaning of hope.
1. Enlistment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo and its respective characters. All rights belong to 343 Industries.**

**2017, Reach**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FOUND ANOTHER ELIGIBLE CANDITATE!?" I yelled to my aid as I slowly rub my head.

"Ma'am, the candidate shows the right genes for augmentation and Colonel Mason is willing to provide funding for a 76th candidate."

This was actually something. Colonel Jack Mason is a member of ONI Section 0, a skilled strategist, a proficient engineer, and also possesses a sense that can tell whether a person has great potential to become a soldier. He is also known as the Demon Knight as he is merciful but absolutely deadly to his opponents.

Before I could speak any further, Colonel Mason appeared through the doorway. "Pleasure to meet you doctor" said the colonel in a rather calm manner.

"And what does the great Demon Knight require to go all the way to fund a 76th Spartan II candidate?" I replied with a hint of sarcasm. He suppressed a smirk at that

"Because he has the eyes of a soldier." Colonel Mason said with a rather serious tone.

"Just how did you meet the boy?" I questioned

"Well, his parents died in an insurrectionist attack and he is the only survivor."

"And how did he live" I asked suspiciously.

"He lived since he sneaked way out and managed to fire a rocket at the ones who killed his parents."

To say I was shocked was an understatement. Was this child part of some other super-soldier program?

"And the worst part," Mason continued," was that he didn't had any prior training and was not augmented with something. The only reason he managed to use a rocket launcher was because his father showed him the weapon and watched him fire."

Ok now THAT would certainly fill out his application form.

"I will go speak with the boy." I said to him. He nodded and proceeded to leave the room. But before he left, he said to me, "Doc, remember there is a difference between a soldier and a monster."

"Colonel, he will be a Spartan, not a soldier"

"Doctor, a Spartan is still a soldier and therefore a human. They're just good at doing their jobs." He said as he finally left.

I proceeded to the room where the new recruit is in and entered. The room was just a gray interrogation room with a table and two chairs surrounded by gray walls. I took a seat and looked at the boy. His hair color seams to be black but with a light shade of brown. His skin is a bit pale but some parts of it are covered with bandages. His eyes however are the most stunning part about him. They're brown in color but they have this fire in them that truly marks one as a warrior.

"I'm Dr. Catherine Halsey, what's your if I my ask?" I asked the six-year-old kindly.

"Michael" he simply replied.

"We'll then let's get started" I stated as I lead him out of the room.

**Please read and review**


	2. Observation

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Halo franchise**

**2525, Reach**

**Dr. Halsey's POV:**

I noticed something different about Spartan-009.

Spartan-009 seems to be the most quiet and patient of the Spartans. Sure he does have some good friends such as Spartan-303 and Spartan-141, but otherwise he is quit a loner. He can be best described as a person who lets his actions speak his words.

One of the most ironic facts however is that when you compare him to a normal 14-year-old, he is more like an ordinary person compared to the other Spartans. When doing nothing, he usually listens music with his headphones on, reads a book, playing video games (which caused several video game matches against marines assigned to the program), or watches anime (which I am starting to find particularly interesting). He does also seem to favor Japanese food.

Another thing about him that amazes me is his will to survive.

**3 days ago:**

_As I watch the augmentations, I noticed something was wrong. A good number of them are already dead. 12 of them are crippled. So far, only 33 manage to make it in one piece. God what have I done!?_

_I then turned my gaze towards the augmentation procedure of Michael-009. Suddenly his health status is going critical._

"_Ma'am, 009's status is critical, he needs medical attention now!" an aide said._

"_Cut it off now!" I yelled to him in fear that he will end up dead or disfigured_

"_I can't"_

"_We're losing him," a medic said as alarms we're blaring._

_In a flash however, the alarms turned off and Michael's life signs turned normal. I look at him, now being taller and a lot more muscular. I walk down towards the other Spartans as medics rush to Michael's aid._

**Present:**

I checked the status of the Spartans: 34 out of 76 are in perfect condition. All survivors show improved strength, speed, intelligence, and reflexes by more than 300%. These improvements, plus their MJOLNIRIR armor should aid them greatly in becoming humanity's sword and shield. I really hope this was worth it. I named them Spartans afterall.


	3. Monster

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Halo franchise. It belongs to 343 industries**

**2525, Reach**

**Michael's POV:**

I awoke with the sound of bandages being unwrapped around me. I look at myself and saw that I was WAY more muscular than I was before. I also felt a lot of adrenalin pumping through me. I really can't wait to see what I can do.

Hold on a second, Doc said not to become excited.

After eating breakfast, I head to the gym where 4 Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, or ODSTs, arrived and surrounded me

"So you're the freak huh, we'll you ain't a person, just some monster" said another ODST that just entered the area

"That won't do a thing Smith" said a sixth ODST as he entered.

"Oh yeah! Watch me," said the now identified ODST.

The ODST that looks like the Sergeant tried to stop him but he was too late. Smith tried to punch me but I grabbed his arm and threw him headfirst into a wall, smashing his head. The other troops charged at me but I just countered the first strike and knocked one of them out and threw another one into two of them. I turned my attention into the sixth marine in his fighting stance. I charged first and tackled him into a wall and punched his chest until his heart stopped beating.

Wait a minute; I just killed him in cold blood. What have I done!

These were my last thoughts in my head before I blacked out.

Maybe I truly am a monster

**Several hours later**

I woke up on a bed and saw Dr. Halsey before me

"Finally you're awake, we we're starting to get worried," Halsey said.

"Uhh, What happened?" I asked trying to remember the events that took place.

"Several ODSTs attacked you and you manage to kill two of them and knocked the rest out. Don't worry, it's not your fault."

Well, that was bullshit.

"Bullshit! I could have stopped my self from killing them Doctor." I snapped at her.

"They attacked first, you merely retaliated," Halsey replied

"Still I could have stopped, but instead I continued on. Doctor, you're not making Spartans, you're just making monsters"

"Michael" she said sadly

"Ma'am, all you do is train us how to fight, and sure you train us on how not to kill the innocent, you're training us to show absolutely no mercy on the battlefield. What are supposed to be, some titan protecting their master's wishes and killing anybody else? To top it all off, you tried to make us not human by cutting of our emotions and suppress our sex drive."

"Michael"

"What!?"

"You're sex drive was never suppressed, the implant failed.

That was unusual.

"How" I questioned.

"During the augmentation process where we almost lost you, the implant malfunctioned due to the stress of you 'resisting' death"

"But still" I said before she could say anything more, "We are supposed to be Spartans, one of the most honorable and deadliest warriors in existence. Remember ma'am, there is a difference between soldiers, something we are supposed to be, and monsters, which we are turning in to."

Before I could walk out however, "Michael," Halsey called out to me and tossed me a data pad.

"This is the reason why we need you, Spartan."

The data pad read:

TOP SECRET

FIRST CONTACT FAILURE. ALIENS ARE HOSTILE TO ALL HUMANS

AND POSSESS TECHNOLOGY FAR SUPERIOR TO OURS.

RECOMMEND MOBILIZATION OF UNSC FLEETS AND POPULATIONS


	4. Contact

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Halo franchise.**

**AN: To Guest: I'm sorry. I didn't know about how the implant was added, although let's just say Michael didn't received the side effect but is otherwise fully augmented. I used the turn emotionless as more of an exaggeration due to the Spartans' training and how ONI views them. **

**2525, Reach**

**Michael's POV:**

The armory was large but rather lifeless. Its grey walls of steel and large amounts of weaponry only gave silence. The only sound was that of the technicians working on a powered assault armor known only as the MJOLNIR.

Anyway I walked to the armory where my new MJOLNIR Mk. 4 Armor is supposed to be. Instead, I saw a slimmer but seemingly more deadlier power suit inside its container.

The armor was all black with some green stripes on the limbs and knee paddings. It's way less bulky then the standard others where. The head however was the most noticeable feature. Instead of a visor, it had two eyes and the face was covered by what appears to be a mask. The whole thing resembled a samurai or a ninja.

I then noticed Colonel Mason approach me.

"Alright kid, let's get you some equipment.,"

"What's this?" I asked.

"Well, this thing will make you faster and stronger. It doesn't make a lot of noise and thermal and radar can see it. And-" he motioned the technicians to activate something. The suit suddenly turned invisible."-Can turn you invisible. In other words, this thing can make you a silent killing machine."

"What is it called?"

"It's called the HAYABUSA. Named after some ninja or something."

"So what makes you build this power suit?" I questioned.

"Well," he began," Some guys called RKD wanted to build something like this but Parangosky and Section III won't give them the funding or the green light. But Section 0-"

"-decided to give them the go ahead," I finished as Mason nodded.

Mason then handed to me what appears to be the sword in a scabbard. The scabbard was just plain black and the handle is wrapped in something that looks like cloth or leather. I unsheathed the blade to discover it's a katana. The blade has only one edge but there appears to be some blue lines on it that gives off a glow.

"The katana," he started, " is made of several alloys and some sort of ancient alien metal the covenant worship. The sword can easily cut another fully armored SPARTAN."

The technicians guided me to where they would place the armor. I stretched out as robotic arms started placing different plates of armor on me. Soon, my entire body was covered in armor. A technician then came and gave me the helmet.

Once my arms were free, I took the helmet and wore it. Suddenly, my HUD activated and every feature became available.

The HUD labeled the others as friendlies as I placed my sword on my back.

"Thanks," I said as I walked out.

"By the way, the colony Triton reported a massive Covenant fleet. We need you there to assist the 45th Assault Corps and 5th Army Division to stop them. The planet has prototype equipment and a warship that is too valuable to lose. Go get some weapons and you'll be heading out on the Halcyon-class cruiser _Riptide_."

"Got it," I said

**Triton, 2525**

My HEV Pod released from the _Riptide_. I piloted the HEV out of several plasma shots and stray bullets.

GA-TL1 Longsword fighters were engaging Covenant fighters. UNSC cruisers and destroyers were blasting at a Covenant super-carrier and a bunch of battle cruisers.

The drop pod then entered the atmosphere as numerous Skyhawk fighters passed by flying at super-sonic speed. The HEV then approached a devastated city.

I then landed at a line of marines, army troopers, and ODSTs. I quickly got out and aimed my DMR at a saurian alien with an energy sword. I then fired a few times, killing the elite. I then opened fire on grunts and jackals.

Multiple fuel rod rounds and grenades force me to find some cover as multiple heavily armed elites and a few brutish aliens of some kind with bladed semi-automatic grenade launchers along with two giant aliens known as hunters approach the line.

I then noticed a large rock that's too heavy for a normal person to lift but I could easily throw. I placed a pack of C12 on it and threw it at the Covenant, knocking down an elite. I then pressed the detonator, killing the group except the two hunters.

I charged while dodging assault cannon fire. When I got close, one of them tried to hit me with its shield. I jumped to the top of the shield and kicked it while using the momentum to kick the hunter's head. The other hunter tried to fire at me but I used the first hunter to cover me from plasma fire. That hunter then recovered and turned around while swinging his shield arm to the ground.

I merely sidestepped the attack as I drew the katana and jumped while performing a horizontal slash. I then landed with the hunter's head next to me as worms came out from the head and body. The other hunter entered rage mode and charged at me.

I then entered cloaked mode, causing the other hunter to stop and tried to look around. I then moved behind it and stopped the alien in the exposed back and created an opening where I placed a grenade. I slid underneath the beast as the frag shredded it from within.

I then returned to the line and shot a brute in the eye when I noticed the ODST squad that of which I killed two members of fighting besides. Thank God they're more willing to do their job then this Silva I heard about.

The leader, who my HUD identified as Sergeant John Smith, used his XBR55 battle rifle to kill a jackal sniper. He then threw a grenade while ordering one of his men to fire a rocket at a Wraith.

The demo man, who's name is Corporal Laurence Burns, fired a rocket at a hostile tanks. He then switched to his customized MA5B that has a grenade launcher.

Another ODST by the name of Lance Corporal Akira Takada moved towards our position and fired a shotgun round into an elite. He then finished the alien with his rather large hunting knife.

The last ODST was a sniper. He was equipped with additional shoulder padding on his right shoulder and less on the other. He is also armed with a grenade launcher and an M6D. His name according to my HUD is PFC Rick Lewis.

Anyway we just fired on any covenant that came close. I aimed and fired my DMR against multiple elites. Smith did the same thing with his battle rifle. Burns used his grenade launcher to send two brutes flying. Takada shot everything nearing our position. Lewis fired a .50 caliber bullet into an elite zealot's skull.

The other marines and army troopers were also there. I noticed that all of them except a few officers have balaclavas covering their faces. They also have more armor than the standard.

Several AC-220 Vultures along with AV-14 Hornets and Skyhawk fighters came in and easily obliterated Covenant forces. They however took heavy casualties from anti-air fire and a Vulture was destroyed by a Scarab's main gun.

Fortunately our own heavy armor came in the form of Scorpions, Grizzly tanks, Cobras, and Cyclops modified to sport a M41 Gatling gun on the right right arm and an automatic grenade launcher on the left shoulder while a gauss cannon is placed on the right one. Several Longswords and Shortswords also came in.

The whole place was filled with gunfire and plasma rounds. A banshee crashed right in front of us, prompting a few marines and myself to duck. A few Revenants and Specters came in guns blazing, but one Cyclops used its grenade launcher against the Revenants and smashed a charging Ghost. The Specters proved no match against the faster and maybe more heavily armed M12 Warthogs.

The tanks were doing a fine job at killing enemy armor while the troops and I were keeping the hostile infantry at bay.

"Charlie-83 to Echo-12 come in," said a voice on the COM.

"Echo-9 to Charlie-83, what's the situation over?" I replied.

"Charlie-83 to Echo-12, there's an entire line of enemy Wraiths, Scarabs, and triple A. We need to take them out AHHHH!" said the trooper before the COM went dead. Well, that explains why we lost so many fighters and tanks.

I looked around for a way to flank the Covenant when I noticed a trench leading to the right side of the Covenant army.

"Everybody follow me!" I yelled to my allies as the ODST fire team and me lead the way.

I switched to my SMG as we moved through guns blazing. Marines and army troopers fired their assault rifles and SMGs. The ODST's also charged through. Takada blast a brute in the face while Lewis fired a sniper round that went through two brute's skulls.

I personally used my SMG to kill a few elites and picked up a plasma rifle, dual wielding both weapons. I fired unto a grunt squad and an elite before my SMG ran out of ammo. I stored my SMG and grabbed my katana.

I beheaded an elite and filled a brute with plasma. An elite with an energy sword lunged at me, but I blocked the blade and kicked the saurian in the groin, stunning him. He was then finished off with a shotgun blast.

"Damn kid, since when did you learn to be a samurai,"

"No idea," I replied. That was true. The SPARTANs were trained with knives, not swords.

I then dodged another energy sword attack from an Elite Ultra and flipped the handle of my blade so I can stab through with a backward thrust. The elite died while still on my blade, giving me a chance to use his plasma grenades against more Covenant infantry

We then approached to the line of Covenant artillery. The marines moved behind them and opened fire with rocket launchers, destroying a good number of Wraiths.

The ODSTs and I moved towards the triple A. I shot a few grunts in the head with my DMR and Lewis sniped an elite marksman. Takada and Burns fired inside the anti-aircraft artillery, killing a few elites. Suddenly, TEN hunters came out.

"Well, this could be worse," I said.

Suddenly, drop pods landed and out of them came Elite Honor Guards. Curse my mouth.

I used my cloak to take a hunter from behind with my sword and used my SMG against on another. That hunter received a rocket from behind from Burns.

The Hunters and the Honor Guard of about 30 warriors charged right at me. I grabbed one of the Guard's energy staves and used it against its owner. I threw the stave to the neck of a hunter and then dodged a sword strike and slashed against my attacker.

Takada used his knife to stab an honor guard and shot him with his shotgun. The elite's shield held however as the Guard tried to slash at Takada. Smith however managed to kill the Elite by firing several bursts from behind.

Another Honor Guard however tackled both of them to the ground but Lewis managed to kill the elite with a headshot. They then fired on a hunter, which charged at them. Fortunately, a Hornet passed by and fired a few rockets against the hunter, killing it.

I dodged plasma fire and ducked from a shield bash and punched a hunter on its exposed part before I placed a pack of C12 on it and I kicked the hunter's abdomen. The hunter was knocked back to two other hunters and I pressed the detonator, killing all three beasts.

I picked up a rocket launcher and fired it against two hunters, wounding but not killing them. I then picked up two fuel rod guns and fired both of them against the hunters. I dropped the weapon and drew my SMG and picked up another one and slid between the two hunters while firing at their exposed parts.

The last hunter tried to hit me from behind but a refitted Cyclops emerged and fired every weapon it has against the hunter. Now that leaves the elites.

I sidestepped from a stab attack and struck the elite with the handle of my sword and used my knife to stab him in the neck. Two other honor guards charged at me but they took fire from the marines and were killed by sniper rounds from Lewis

I beheaded another elite as the marines and Cyclops killed the rest of the Covenant Honor Guards.

Suddenly a drop pod landed and out came an Elite in silver armor. The armor somewhat resembled a knight with the helmet covering the face except the eyes.

The elite then drew two energy swords and easily sliced an entire squad of marines before turning to me. He then noticed my katana.

"Demon, or should I say swordsman? I haven't seen any of your kind with such a fine blade, can you tell me if humanity always posses such swords?" he asked.

"It's from a group of warriors called the samurai that uses these blades a long time ago." I replied.

"Well then swordsman. Let us have a duel to see if your race can handle a sword fight," the elite stated.

"Go secure the artillery," I said to the ODSTs and they proceeded to finish the mission.

The elite then charged as I dodge one of his energy swords and blocked another strike. The elite then tried to kick me but I sidestepped out of the foot's way. I performed a horizontal slash but the elite parried it.

The elite tried to slash me but I dodge the strike and kicked him in the groin and head-butt him.

Our fighting then reached a cliff overlooking the battlefield. We then continued to attack, parry, block, and counter attack. I then manage to slice one of the elite's hands and knocked the blade of the other one.

"You cannot win from the might of the Covenant. This is madness!" The elite said.

"Madness? THIS IS THE UNSC!" I yelled as I kicked him off the cliff Leonidas style.

That's when a Covenant battle cruiser and a shitload of Scarabs came.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" yelled Smith as he prepared to fire.

Suddenly, a frigate fired a MAC round behind the cruiser and also fired several rail gun rounds from four double-barreled turrets. The frigate then fired ANOTHER round at the cruiser, destroying it.

The frigate's rail guns and archer missiles fired and destroyed the Scarabs. Longswords came in to take out Covenant fighters and Vultures arrived for some heavy fire support.

"This is the UNSC _Setting Sun_. To all remaining UNSC forces respond over," said a voice on the radio.

"This is Echo 12. So how's the prototype working?" I asked.

"Negative Echo 12. We're just equipped with the prototype's weaponry."

"Then where's the prototype?"

"Engaging an entire Covenant fleet."

This is gonna be a long day.

**AN: The prototype warship is armed with a MAC that has a way better fire rate and four railgun turrets. More features will be shown next chapter**

**Please read and review.**


End file.
